


The Usual Suspects- Part One

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Usual Suspects- Part One

“You know boys, I usually have to be taken out before I let a man handcuff me.” You said as you walked, your hands bound behind you.

“Shut the hell up.” The guard said, holding a tight grip on your arm. He basically forced you down the hall, stopping outside of a room. You looked over at Sam as this was the room he was supposed to be in. You made eye contact and even though you tried not to show it, you were terrified.

He nodded to let you know that everything was going to be alright before walking into the room. The guard pushed you and you grunted, walking down the hall.

“Look, don’t hurt her, okay?” You looked behind you to see Dean stopped outside of another room.

“Dean…” You said, making eye contact with him.

“It’s going to be okay, sweetheart. Just like we always said, right?’ He said before he was forcefully put inside the room. The guard touched your shoulder to push you into your room but you shrugged him off.

“I got it,” You snapped, walking inside the room. The guard walked in, uncuffing you, only to cuff you to the table. “Can I at least get some water?”

“You get nothing right now. So, sit tight princess. This could be awhile.” The guard said, leaving the room.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too, asshole!” You said as he closed the door. You huffed, leaning back into your chair. How did you ever end up in this mess? You didn’t know what would happen to Sam or Dean but you knew that you had to let them free, no matter what happened to you.

It wasn’t your fault you and Dean were caught at the crime scene. It wasn’t your fault they thought you murdered Karen Giles. You were only trying to help. You couldn’t ponder about it too hard because before you knew it, the door opened and in walked an older woman.

“Y/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you. My name is Diana Ballard. I’ll be the one to question you.” She said, handing you a cup of water before sitting across from you.

“Ask all you want. If my memory serves me right, you can’t hold us without formal charges for more than 48 hours. I guess I’ll have to stall until then.” You said, glaring at her.

“Look, Y/N, I’m just trying to get answers here. I looked at your record and I have to say, this is impressive. You’ve been a trouble maker since you were a kid.” She said with a chuckle.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me.” You said, sitting up straighter.

“I don’t? I know that you’ve been dealing with a lot of credit card fraud, breaking and entering, even grave desecration. But those don’t amount up to murder. You know, we got a fax from St. Louis where you were suspected of torturing and murdering young women. No one could prove anything, of course because you supposedly died there.

“Good work, by the way, in covering your tracks. But you messed up this time. Even before that, growing up, you still got into trouble with those Winchester boys. Dean Winchester is a dangerous man, from what we dug up and Sam isn’t far behind him. But you? I know the kind of child you were.” She said, looking at you.

“Oh, you do? Please, enlighten me.” You said, looking at her in the eyes. You honestly couldn’t care what happened to you as long as Dean was safe. As long as Dean and Sam got out of here safely. You were trying to make that happen but it was hard when you were chained to a desk.

“Your mother died when you were a child, leaving you in the hands of John Winchester who is still missing. You grew up with them, hopping from town to town. Underaged drinking and smoking? You got arrested once for attacking an older gentleman but for what? Hm? I know you killed that woman, Y/N and those people back in St. Louis. Want to know what bothered me?”

“What bothered you, Diana?” You said, watching her every movements. It didn’t bother you that she knew this much about you but it bothered you that she wasn’t holding all the facts. This is one of the reasons telling people what you do is such a good thing. These cops will never understand what it is that you do.

“I just couldn’t figure out how a tiny thing like you could kill and attack those people and not get caught. But you weren’t alone, no. Dean was helping you and so was Sam. Is that right? We found their prints along with yours all over the crime scenes and even your blood at one of them.” Diana said, trying to play the bad cop but you weren’t fazed by her.

“What, just because I’m a woman, makes you think I can’t kill?” You asked, scoffing at this.

“Are you admitting to this?” She asked, the corners of her lips lifting.

“Not at all. I’m just wondering why you’re acting sexist. You think women can’t be killers?” You asked, smirking because you knew you were pushing her buttons.

“Listen closely. If you confess now, Sam and Dean will be off the hook. Or at least, Sam will. I can’t guarantee that for Dean. You do care about your friends, right?” She asked.

“Fine, I confess. I confess to having this itch that I can’t scratch but then I realize it’s a detective that’s so far up my ass that she will believe every word I say. So, get your head out of my ass, it’s not a hat.” You said, glaring at her. If she was a cartoon, she would have smoke coming out of her ears. She got up and left the room, slamming the door.

You chuckled but you were worried still. What did this mean for you and Dean? For you and Sam? For Dean and Sam? The case was never solved and you still needed to solve it before anyone else got hurt. All you did was come to this town to help some people but look where it got you.

“Dean, the more you read newspapers, the more I think I’m dating an old man.” You teased him, smiling.

“But this old man is hot so I think I’m okay. But I found something. Where is Sam?” he asked, looking around. You didn’t have to answer because Sam sat down at the table with three cups of coffee.

“Thanks, Sam.” You said, grabbing the cup.

“So, I think I found something. Read this,” Dean handed Sam the paper and watched him read it. “Anthony Giles.”

“Who is that?” Sam asked, confused.

“He’s a Baltimore lawyer. But that isn’t the interesting thing. Read it.” Dean said with a smile.

“Why are you all smiley? What’s on there?” You asked, curious.

“Huh, his throat was slit and his office was clean. There wasn’t any fingerprints or DNA.” Sam said, reading the paper.

“Keep reading, it gets better.” Dean said, practically bouncing in his chair.

“The security cameras failed to capture the assailant.” Sam read.

“Wait, so that’s either one of two things. Either this person tampered with the footage or it’s an invisible killer.” You said, looking at the men.

“My favorite kind.” Dean nodded, chuckling.

“Well, we’ve dealt with invisible killers before. This sounds like a piece of cake to me.” You said, drinking your coffee before standing up.

“Awesome!” Dean said, getting up and rushing to the car, happy to have found a case.

“Is it just me or is he unusually happy about a case?” You asked Sam.

“Don’t look at me. He’s your boyfriend.”

“He’s your brother.” You followed Sam and once you three were in the car, Dean was on the road.

You were brought back to reality when the door opened and Diana walked in. She seemed more calm than she was when she left. You didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Came back to harass me some more?” You asked, looking away from her.

“Y/N, why don’t you tell me about all of this. From the beginning.” She sat down and you gave her a weird look.

“What? What happened to the bad cop routine? You know, chewing my ass until I confess?”

“I figured we weren’t going to get anywhere with that.” She said, lying,

“You talked to Sam, didn’t you?” You asked, knowing that was the real reason she was acting different. “Yeah, that man has a way with his words. Before we get to the bedtime story, can I see Dean? Or Sam?”

“I can’t let you do that so why don’t you start talking?” You rolled your eyes and huffed, slouching in your chair.

“Well, what you don’t know is that John Winchester and Anthony Giles were good friends. When Sam, Dean, and I found out about what had happened, of course we were going to visit them. You know, losing someone you love, it’s hard. So, we paid Karen a visit to give her a sense of comfort. She was having a hard time and we wanted to be there for her.” You said, remembering what happened.

You hated this part. Being with a grieving person was always hard because everyone was different. You could say the wrong thing and it could go downhill from there. You and the Winchesters decided it would be best to be employees from an insurance company because that would make her talk to you.

“Of course, the insurance. I completely forgot about the insurance.” Karen said, on the verge of tears. She let you three into her home and you followed her to the living room where she took a seat.

“Karen, we’re very sorry about what happened and we wish that we didn’t have to bother you but the company required to conduct its own investigation. You understand, right? We’ll make this as painless as possible.” You said, sitting next to her.

“Of course.”

“Thank you. Do you remember anything about that night? Anything at all, no matter how crazy it may seem.” You asked, looking at Sam and Dean who were listening in.

“Well, Tony wasn’t supposed to be at the office. Him and I were supposed to have a nice dinner together but he called, saying he had computer problems and that he had to work late. That was it.” She sighed.

“Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?” Sam asked, thinking about it.

“No. I already told the police that I have no idea who would. He was a good man.” Her lower lip trembled as she fought against the tears.

“Did Tony ever mention anything unusual to you? In the days before his death?” Dean asked.

“What do you mean, unusual?” She asked.

“Like anything out of the ordinary? Weird noises or visions, anything like that?” You asked, trying to make her understand without giving too much away.

“He had a nightmare the day before he died.” She said, sighing.

“What kind of nightmare?” Sam asked.

“Uh, he said that he woke up in the middle of the night and there was a woman standing at the edge of the bed. When he blinked, she was gone. I mean, it was just a nightmare, right?” She asked, not knowing what you obviously knew. You didn’t think that was a nightmare at all.

“Did he say what she looked like?” You wondered.

“What the hell difference does it make what she looked like?” She asked, offended a bit at the question. You looked at Dean for help and luckily, he knew what to say.

“It’s just, uh, our company’s very thorough.” Dean said, chuckling nervously.

“Fine, he said she was pale and that she had dark red eyes.” Karen said with a sigh.

“Thanks, Karen, I think that’s all we need.” You stood up and looked at Sam and Dena before moving to the door.

“Please, if you need anything or think of anything else, give me a call.” Sam took out a business card and handed it to her which she took gratefully.

“Thank you guys.” She said, escorting you out of her house.

“What do you think it is?” You asked Dean, walking to the car.

“I don’t know but whatever it is, we need to stop it before it hurts anyone else. We need to get into that office.”

“We offered her our condolences and tried to help in any way that she needed us too,” You said, leaving out the important details. You were trying to come up with a story that Sam or Dean might come up with. You hoped that is what they told her so your stories matched.

“At the end, I gave her a hug and told her to give me a call if she needed anything. That’s it, end of story.” You said, watching how Diana reacted to all of this.

“Why don’t I believe that this isn’t the whole truth? Maybe, if you stopped lying, you might get a better sentence than what you’re facing now. Do you understand what’s at stake? Your life is over, Y/N, so may as well come clean about this whole thing.”

“Well, nice to know you sugarcoat things.” You scoffed.

“Look, we have an eyewitness. Someone saw two men and a woman fitting yours, Sam and Dean’s descriptions, breaking into Giles’ office.” Diana said, thinking she had you now, but you had more to the story. You needed to think fast on this one.

“Fine! Okay, look, Diana, Karen called us later saying that she wanted stuff from Tony’s office. The police wouldn’t let her in but she wanted pictures of them and some other stuff. Look, I understand completely that it is wrong to entire a crime scene but she gave us the key!” You said.


End file.
